forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morninggold
Before or after Ahhh, okay... so the Lands of Intrigue source book has county first, but Lhyn used it second a few times and now he is using it first... we need consistency... Or should we just drop the county or duchy... thoughts on which comes first? - Darkwynters (talk) 21:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about the confusion I caused there! :IMO, the pages should be titled County Foo, but there should be redirects at Foo and Foo County. The same goes for duchies. LoI very often uses just Foo especially in a phrase such as Count of Foo. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:13, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmmm, let's see if high admin BadCat or admin Movie have any further thoughts, Lhyn... and great work on the wiki so far :) - Darkwynters (talk) 01:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem—I find it educational and helpful for my FR campaign. :::As another note, for counties with names such as Rivershire, where part of the name ("shire") implies that it is a region, the book simply calls it by its name without "County" except in the section heading. By this, I get the sense that no one in Faerûn would say "County Rivershire" in common speech. They would just say "Rivershire," but they would probably say "County Morninggold." For such a county, I think Foo alone makes sense as a title. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Whereas we (in the U.S.) say Foo County, I think the authors of LoI made a conscious effort to never use that common phraseology. In every instance I saw, it was always County Foo, and rarely, Foo (disregarding titles and such—no one is going to say Count of County Foo) as in "southern Foo". I would recommend the article be titled Foo and have a redirect from County Foo. There is no need (IMO) for a Foo County redirect because I'd like to keep the flavor given by the authors, and, once you type Foo into the search box, it's going to show up with or without the County suffix. The one name I saw that will require disambiguation or an tag is County Firedrake. —Moviesign (talk) 02:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::It sounds like the intention is something like the [Irish counties, like County Cork and County Clare. A similar issue is the cantrevs of the Moonshaes. I think I agree with Moviesign; just "Foo" is more functional when it comes to searches and auto-suggests on the wiki. Plus, the page title works whether it becomes a county, a prefecture, a cantrev or whatever. It's like a King Azoun; we don't name a page "King Azoun", we leave titles out. Still, if County Foo is official or standard, then one would expect to be used in the article. :::::Page names are a bit overrated; they are largely just code used for searching and finding purposes. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::All this makes sense to me.... ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:22, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Excellent! I will fix those categories tomorrow... Inhabitants of Morninggold :) - Darkwynters (talk) 05:34, November 28, 2014 (UTC)